


Kanera: Beach Break

by DivaTulips



Series: Kanera: Break [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chicken Fight, F/M, Simple Romance, Vacation, beach, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaTulips/pseuds/DivaTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another series for my Kanera: Break series. This is about the Ghost Crew (Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, Hera, and Kanan) enjoying their break in an abandoned island. ONLY KANERA! Suck at summary, read to find out! This is also in Fanfiction. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanera: Beach Break

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment please! For anyone who hadn’t read my other Kanera Break Series please check it out! It’s called Kanera: Camping Break. And email me if you want to: yunaahn0108@gmail.com  
> I have the same username (DivaTulips) in Fanfiction, check me out in Fanfiction!  
> Thx!
> 
> xoxo DivaTulips  
> Enjoy!

**Isolated Island, Far Far Away From Lothal**

(Zeb, Ezra, Sabine running towards the sea, Hera and Kanan slowly walking down the sea)

**No POV**

As soon as the Ghost's door opened, everyone rushed towards the sea, excited to see the sea.

As they were running down the long sandy beach towards the clear blue ocean ahead, everyone was stripping down to their swimming suits, throwing them on the soft, white sand as they ran. By the time they reached the water, there was a messy trail of clothing all the way up to the beach, from Hera's flight suit to Kanan's hair tie.

Zeb and Ezra were already having a water fight making a huge ruckus. Hera was grinning that everyone was enjoying the break. Kanan was smirking because Hera was grinning happily. And Sabine was finding a great inspiration for her new artwork for Zeb and Ezra's bedroom.

*** After 1 hour ***

**No POV**

"I'm getting out of the water, Ezra sprayed so much water on me, Who's coming with me? ", Zeb asked, as he began walking back to the shore trying to find his clothes. The response he got was, "Ok" and "Not yet".

"Hey, let's have a chicken fight now that we have an even number!", Ezra said excitingly. "Good idea, Ezra!", replied Sabine while giving him a high five.

Everyone agreed, except Kanan. Kanan was the only one who didn't give an answer. "Come on, Love, it would be fun!" said Hera. "Fine, but I'm with you, Hera", said Kanan.

"Sure, I'm with Sabine then," Ezra said, shrugging, "I wanted to be with her, anyways". "So I'll go with Ezra and Hera would go with Kanan, Everyone agreed?", Sabine said, trying to start the chicken fight. They mumbled their replies and stood by their partners.

**Hera's POV**

"Sure", agreeing to Sabine. Kanan stood behind me and had his strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his chin rested softly on my shoulder, his breath on my skin made me shiver slightly.

I feel his arms drop and I hear him take a huge breath before ducking underwater to hold me on his shoulder for the chicken fight. I feel his calloused hands grab my legs from underwater. I balanced myself on his strong, muscular shoulders and then tap his shoulders signaling him to come up above the water. Kanan rised up slowly using his Force to not drop me while coming up. "Tell me if you are going to fall, okay Hera?" said Kanan, moving his long hairs away from his eyes. I nodded.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, seeing nods from Sabine and Ezra, I tell Kanan to go closer to Sabine.

I grab Sabine's shoulder as Sabine grab my shoulder, as we wrestle each other trying to knock over the opponent. "Hera, I never expected you to be so strong!", Sabine cried, desperately trying to knock me off. "I never expected you to be so strong, either!" I said, getting tired already.

"Geez Sabine, just fall off", I screamed. "NOT A CHANCE!", and with her final shove I fell off of Kanan's shoulder.

**Kanan's POV**

I heard a loud splash, made by Hera. I walked fast as I could in the water and hold out my hand for Hera as she gratefully grabbed on to it, I pulled her up. "Thank you, love", said Hera. "I'm glad you are okay", I said while kissing her lips.

**No POV**

Everyone walked back to the shore while picking their clothes up. Sabine and Ezra were chatting about Chopper's weird behavior and how he is always annoying while Hera and Kanan were kissing passionately together. They were all drying themselves from the chicken fight and the beach while Zeb was snoring loudly on top of his towel.

**Hera's POV**

Once we had finished drying ourselves, the crew sat on the rocks, admiring the sunset while the waves were crashing silently against the sand. "Today was such a nice day", I thought out loud. "I know, maybe we should do this next time", replied Kanan. I smiled. 'It would be nice living like normal people.. not getting chased by the imperial...'"What are you thinking?", asked Kanan. "Just". I hestitated. "It would be nice living like.. " "Normal beings?, ordinary, average citizens who don't get chased by imperials?", Kanan said stopping me in mid-sentence. "mhmm", "but if I was living a normal life I wouldn't have met you, and the rest of the crew", I smiled, looking at Kanan. Kanan smirked back. "I know", he said, kissing me on the cheek. "I wouldn't have met you, Sabine, Ezra, Zeb, and even that annoying C1-10P", said Kanan, "If I haven't met you, I would be depressed and would only regret that I ran off when my master was in danger.

I smiled. 'Yes,I wouldn't have met anyone I know right now, I wouldn't have met these amazing family, that I love and care about', I thought. "I love you, love", I said smiling sweetly at Kanan. Kanan smirked back and said, "Love you,too"


End file.
